beta_changesfandomcom-20200213-history
WordStar:2.26:Heath/SPELSTAR.OVR
SpellStar. Strings 0x3-0x2A Program name, version and release date. SPELA00: VERSION 1.0 (04/26/81 24) 0x359-0x380 See above. SPELB00: VERSION 1.0 (04/27/81 14) 0x576-0x59D See above. SPELC00: VERSION 1.0 (02/03/81 01) 0x65E-0x685 See above. SPELD00: VERSION 1.0 (04/27/81 06) 0x80C-0x825 Letters A-Z. ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ 0x827-0x84D Program name, version and release date. SPELF00: VERSION 1.0 (04/28/81 16) 0xAC9-0xAF0 See above. SPELMSG: VERSION 1.0 (04/28/81 20) 0xAF5-0xB29 Program name, release and serial. SpellStar - Release 1.0 - Serial # SP517665 0xB2B-0xB5F Copyright. Copyright © 1981 MicroPro International Corporation 0xB62-0xB63 Empty spaces. 0xB67-0xB88 O P E R A T I O N S 0xB8A Empty space. 0xB8C-0xB93 Empty spaces. 0xB95-0xB98 C 0xB9A-0xBB9 - Check spelling 0xBBB-0xBC2 Empty spaces. 0xBC4-0xBC7 M 0xBC9-0xBE8 - Maintain dictionary 0xBEA-0xBF1 Empty spaces. 0xBF3-0xBF6 X 0xBF8-0xC1F - Exit to WordStar no-file menu 0xC25-0xC36 Operation? 0xC3B-0xC5E SpellStar - Spelling Check Operation 0xC60 Empty space. 0xC66-0xC7C Checking 0xC7F Empty space. 0xC84-0xCA5 SpellStar - Dictionary Maintenance 0xCA7 Empty space. 0xCAD-0xCC3 Creating 0xCC6 Empty space. 0xCCA-0xCE0 SPELLING CHECK CONTROLS 0xCE2 Empty space. 0xCE4 Empty space. 0xCE6-0xCE8 D 0xCEA-0xD09 - Use another main dictionary = 0xD0B Empty space. 0xD0D-0xD0F S 0xD11-0xD30 - Add supplemental dictionary = 0xD32 Empty space. 0xD34-0xD36 F 0xD38-0xD57 - Change file to be checked = 0xD59 Empty space. 0xD5B-0xD5D W 0xD5F-0xD7E - Change work drive = 0xD80 Empty space. 0xD82 Empty space. 0xD84-0xD8B 0xD8D-0xDA3 - Start spelling check 0xDA5 Empty space. 0xDA7-0xDAE X 0xDB0-0xDD5 - Exit to Operations Menu 0xDD9-0xDF7 DICTIONARY MAINTENANCE CONTROLS 0xDF9 Empty space. 0xDFB-0xDFD F 0xDFF-0xE2B - Change word file to use = 0xE2D Empty space. 0xE2F-0xE31 D 0xE33-0xE5F - Change dictionary to update = 0xE61 Empty space. 0xE63-0xE65 U 0xE67-0xE93 - Change name of new or updated dictionary = 0xE95 Empty space. 0xE97-0xE99 W 0xE9B-0xEC7 - Change work drive for sort = 0xEC9-0xECA Empty spaces. 0xECC-0xEF0 DICTIONARY MAINTENANCE OPTIONS 0xEF2 Empty space. 0xEF4-0xEF6 N 0xEF8-0xF24 - Create a new dictionary = 0xF26 Empty space. A [0xF2C-0xF58 - Add words = 0xF5A Empty space. 0xF5C-0xF5E T 0xF60-0xF8C - Delete words = 0xF8E Empty space. 0xF90-0xF92 C 0xF94-0xFC0 - Combine add/delete = 0xFC2 Empty space. 0xFC4-0xFC6 S 0xFC8-0xFF4 - Use "S" words from ".ADD" file = 0xFF6 Empty space. 0xFF8-0xFFA L 0xFFC-0x1028 - List dictionary words = 0x102A Empty space. 0x102C Empty space. 0x102E-0x1035 0x1037-0x1055 - Start dictionary maintenance 0x1057 Empty space. 0x1059-0x1060 X 0x1062-0x10A4 - Exit to Operations Menu 0x10AA-0x10BC Control to change? 0x10C2-0x10DE Control or option to change? 0x10E2-0x10F3 D - Dictionary: 0x10F7-0x1115 This is the current dictionary. 0x1119-0x1143 Enter the drive, filename, and/or extent of 0x1147-0x1161 the main dictionary to use. 0x1165-0x1176 S - Supplement: 0x117A-0x11A5 This is the current supplemental dictionary. 0x11A9-0x11D3 Enter the drive, filename, and/or extent of 0x11D7-0x11EC the supplement to use. 0x11F0-0x11FB F - File: 0x11FF-0x1217 This is the current file. 0x121B-0x1245 Enter the drive, filename, and/or extent of 0x1249-0x1258 the file to use. 0x125C-0x126C D - Dictionary: 0x1270-0x1297 Dictionary to update (add/delete words). 0x129B-0x12C5 Enter the drive, filename, and/or extent of 0x12C9-0x12DD different dictionary. 0x12E1-0x12EF U - New dict: 0x12F3-0x1318 This is the new or updated dictionary. 0x131C-0x1346 Enter the drive, filename, and/or extent of 0x134A-0x135E different dictionary. 0x1362-0x1373 W - Work Drive: 0x1377-0x13A0 This is drive to receive temporary sorting 0x13A4-0x13CB files created by SpellStar. Enter letter 0x13CF-0x13E2 of drive to be used. 0x13E6-0x13F7 N - New option: 0x13FB-0x1420 Create a new dictionary using words in 0x1424-0x1444 word file. Enter es or o. 0x1448-0x1457 A - Add words: 0x145B-0x1483 Add all words in word file to dictionary. 0x1487-0x149A Enter es or o. 0x149E-0x14AB T - Delete: 0x14AF-0x14D0 Delete all words in word file from 0x14D4-0x14F4 dictionary. Enter es or o. 0x14F8-0x1506 C - Combine: 0x150A-0x1530 Add all new words in word file to dict, 0x1534-0x155E and delete from dict all words in word file 0x1562-0x158D already in dictionary. Enter es or o. 0x1591-0x159E S - Use "S": 0x15A2-0x15C6 This option uses words from .ADD file 0x15CA-0x15F0 selected during spelling check to "add 0x15F4-0x1618 to supplement". Enter es or o. 0x161C-0x1627 L - List: 0x162B-0x164F List words from word file. Also list 0x1653-0x1679 words in the new or updated dictionary. 0x167D-0x1690 Enter es or o. 0x1696-0x16AD CURRENT VALUE YES NO 0x170A-0x1738 E101: File not found on disk: X:FFFFFFFF.EEE 0x173C-0x1753 E102: Error during sort. 0x1757-0x177E E103: Invalid word format in "add" file. 0x1784-0x17B6 E104: Disk full while writing file X:FFFFFFFF.EEE. 0x17B8-0x17D7 Enter any key to restart. 0x17DB-0x17FD E105: New file name already exists. 0x1801-0x1835 E110: Invalid character in dictionary. Word Dropped: 0x1839-0x1865 W180: Memory exceeded. Partial words flagged. 0x1869-0x1896 W181: Word exceeds max length. Words bypassed. 0x189A-0x18C2 E190: Insufficient memory for file areas. 0x18C6-0x18F6 E191: Invalid record format in intermediate file. 0x18FA-0x1922 E192: Insufficient memory for table area. 0x1926-0x1962 SpellStar is now checking your document for misspelled words. 0x1964 Empty space. 0x1966-0x1992 Number of words in document.......: 0x1994-0x19C0 Number of different words.........: 0x19C2-0x19EE Number of words in main dictionary: 0x19F0-0x1A1C Number of words in supplement.....: 0x1A1E-0x1A4A Number of dictionary words checked: 0x1A4C-0x1A78 Number of misspelled words........: 0x1A7A-0x1AA6 Total number of misspellings......: 0x1AB8-0xAEA SpellStar has completed proofreading your document. 0xAEC-0x1B18 Enter "L" to list the misspelled words. 0x1B1A-0x1B48 Enter to flag errors in your text. 0x1B4A-0x1B7A Enter "R" to abandon the check and restart. 0x1B80 Empty space. 0x1B84-0x1BB5 SpellStar is now creating/updating your dictionary 0x1BB7 Empty space. 0x1BB9-0x1BE5 Number of words in word file................: 0x1BE7-0x1C13 Number of different words in word file......: 0x1C15-0x1C41 Number of words in dictionary being updated.: 0x1C43-0x1C6F Number of words added to dictionary.........: 0x1C71-0x1C9D Number of words deleted from dictionary.....: 0x1C9F-0x1CCB Number of words in new or updated dictionary: 0x1CD0-0x1D15 F"Space" = continue, "C" = continuous listing, "^L" = stop/start list. 0x1D1B-0x1D49 Enter to flag errors, "R" to restart. 0x1D4F-0x1D79 Enter to proceed, "R" to restart. 0x1D7D-0x1D92 of update words 0x1D96-0x1DBE of words in new/updated dictionary 0x1DC4-0x1DFF This word is in the dictionary. Should it be deleted? (Y/N) 0x1E03-0x1E12 Delete accepted. 0x1E16-0x1E25 Delete rejected. 0x1E29-0x1E5B SpellStar has flagged the misspellings in the text. 0x1E5F-0x1E91 Spellstar has completed the dictionary maintenance. 0x1E97-0x1EB3 *** Operation Interrupted *** 0x1EB5-0x1EE7 Enter "R" to restart, to resume operation. 0x1EEB-0x1EFF SpellStar terminated. 0x1F03-0x1F3C Enter to correct errors in text, "R" to restart. 0x1F40-0x1F75 Enter to return to WordStar, "R" to restart. 0x1F79-0x1FA0 Program name, version and release date. SPELP00: VERSION 1.0 (04/27/81 25) 0x2597-0x25A5 Empty spaces. 0x25AD-0x25BA Empty spaces. 0x25CE-0x2605 SPELSTARDCT NNNNNYN 0x2607-0x262E Program name, version and release date. SPELQ00: VERSION 1.0 (04/26/81 06) 0x2979-0x298E Program name and version. MicroPro SpellStar 1.0 0x29A1-0x29AB Empty spaces. 0x29B1-0x29BB Empty spaces. 0x29C0-0x29E7 Program name, version and release date. SPELR00: VERSION 1.0 (04/26/81 13) 0x2B75-0x2B9C See above. SPELS00: VERSION 1.0 (04/21/81 10) 0x2C41-0x2C48 Empty spaces. 0x2C5F-0x2C66 Empty spaces. 0x2CC4-0x2CEB Program name, version and release date. SPELT00: VERSION 1.0 (04/14/81 14) 0x2ECF-0x2EEE Version and release date. 50ERSION 1.0 (04/18/81 10) 0x2F3E-0x2F48 WS.COM file. WS COM 0x2F49-0x2F70 Program name, version and release date. SPELXIO: VERSION 1.0 (04/27/81 11) 0x31D3-0x31D8 DCTSUP 0x31E3-0x31ED Empty spaces. 0x320F-0x3219 Empty spaces. 0x323B-0x3245 Empty spaces. 0x3267-0x3271 Empty spaces. 0x3289-0x32B0 Program name, version and release date. SPELXA0: VERSION 1.0 (04/20/81 07) 0x333B-0x3362 See above. SPELXB0: VERSION 1.0 (03/30/81 05) 0x351F-0x353C Version and release date. 6RSION 1.0 (04/13/81 07) 0x3663-0x368A Program name, version and release date. SPELXD0: VERSION 1.0 (02/20/81 04) 0x3700-0x3727 See above. SPELXE0: VERSION 1.0 (04/26/81 09) 0x388B-0x38B2 See above. SPELXF0: VERSION 1.0 (04/25/81 14) 0x3B7F-0x3BA6 See above. SPELXG0: VERSION 1.0 (04/27/81 03) 0x41D0-0x41D5 ERROR 0x41D9-0x4235 Copyright and serial. COPYRIGHT © 1980 MICROPRO INTERNATIONAL Serial # SS9999XX 0x4418-0x4422 SORT.$$$ file. SORT $$$ 0x4A6B-0x4A94 WARNING SW1: MARGINAL SORT WORKING STORAGE 0x4FB2-0x4FBF SORTING... 0x4FFA-0x5007 MERGING... 0x501C-0x5032 ADDITIONAL MERGE... 0x503F-0x5050 FINAL MERGE... 0x50B5-0x50F1 WARNING SW5: INSUFFICIENT FIELDS OR COLUMNS FOR KEY OR SELECT 0x50F4-0x511E IN ONE OR MORE RECORDS, BLANKS ASSUMED 0x5125-0x5163 WARNING SW6: ONE OR MORE CR-DELIMITED INPUT RECORDS WERE LONGER 0x5166-0x5199 THAN SPECIFIED MAXIMUM LENGTH, AND WERE DIVIDED 0x519C-0x51C7 INTO MULTIPLE RECORDS BEFORE SORT/MERGE 0x51DD-0x51E3 RECORD 0x51E5-0x51F3 INPUT FOR SORT 0x51F9-0x51FC Empty spaces. 0x51FE-0x5209 SORT RECORD 0x520B-0x5223 EXCLUDED OR NOT SELECTED 0x5229-0x522C Empty spaces. 0x522E-0x5241 SORT INPUT DELETION 0x5247-0x524B Empty spaces. 0x524D-0x5261 SORT INPUT INSERTION 0x526C-0x5272 RECORD 0x5274-0x527A SORTED 0x528E-0x5294 RECORD 0x5296-0x52AA INPUT FOR MERGE ONLY 0x52B0-0x52B3 Empty spaces. 0x52B5-0x52E0 MERGE-ONLY RECORDS EXCLUDED OR NOT SELECTED 0x52E6-0x52E9 Empty spaces. 0x52EB-0x5304 MERGE-ONLY INPUT DELETION 0x530C-0x5312 RECORD 0x5314-0x531F MERGED ONLY 0x5332-0x5341 OUTPUT DELETION 0x5343-0x5346 Empty spaces. 0x534C-0x535C OUTPUT INSERTION 0x536A-0x5370 RECORD 0x5372-0x537D OUTPUT 0x537F-0x538F OUTPUT FILE SIZE 0x539E-0x53A6 SORT RUN Empty spaces. [0x53B1-0x53BA MERGE RUN 0x53BC-0x53BF Empty spaces. 0x53C4-0x53DE WORK FILE DISK SPACE USAGE 0x53EA-0x5406 *** SORT/MERGE COMPLETE *** 0x5B17-0x5B42 INSERT DISKETTE TO RECEIVE OUTPUT IN DRIVE : 0x5B4B-0x5B5D , THEN TYPE RETURN 0x6E1E-0x6E2E TOO LITTLE MEMORŮ 0x6E30-0x6E49 NOT ENOUGH WORKING STORAGĹ 0x6E4B-0x6E68 COMMAND INPUT WORKSPACE FULL, 0x6E6B-0x6E97 TRY MORE MEMORY OR SIMPLER COMMAND 0x6E9F-0x6EC5 BADLY STRUCTURED SORSUB PARAMETER BLOCË 0x6EC7-0x6EDB UNIMPLEMENTED FEATURĹ 0x6EDD-0x6EED INVALID FILE NAMĹ 0x6EEF-0x6F00 INVALID DRIVE NAMĹ 0x6F02-0x6F15 UNRECOGNIZED COMMANÄ 0x6F17-0x6F26 INVALID ARGUMENÔ 0x6F28-0x6F2E MISSING 0x6F34-0x6F4B INVALID LINE TERMINATIOÎ 0x6F4D-0x6F52 NUMBER 0x6F58-0x6F67 NUMBER TOO LARGĹ 0x6F69-0x6F7D RECORD LENGTH MISSINÇ 0x6F7F-0x6F9F THAT COMMAND MUST BE LAST ON LINĹ 0x6FA1-0x6FB7 NO INPUT FILE SPECIFIEÄ 0x6FB9-0x6FD5 MORE THAN 32 SORT INPUT FILEÓ 0x6FD7-0x6FDD NO KEYS 0x6FE3-0x6FF3 MORE THAN 32 KEYÓ 0x6FF5-0x7010 MORE THAN 32 SELECT CRITERIÁ 0x7012-0x701A NO OUTPUT 0x7020-0x7035 PRINT LEVEL NOT 0 TO µ 0x7037-0x7051 RECORD LENGTH NOT 1 TO 409¶ 0x7053-0x7071 FIELD END COLUMN < START COLUMÎ 0x7075-0x708D FIELD NUMBER NOT 1 TO 25µ 0x708F-0x70AE FIELD END COLUMN > RECORD LENGTČ 0x70B0-0x70C8 FIELD START COLUMN < 1 OR 0x70CE-0x70D2 FIELD 0x70D8-0x70EC BAD SELECT OR EXCLUDE 0x70F2-0x7124 NO 'GO' AFTER ERROR IN COMMAND FROM COMMAND FILE -- 0x7127-0x7150 CORRECT ERROR, ENTER 'GO' AGAIÎ 0x7152-0x7177 TAGSORT WITH INPUT FILE SAME AS OUTPUÔ 0x7179-0x718F MORE THAN 32 MERGE-ONLY 0x1795-0x71AA NO INPUT RECORD LENGTH 0x71B6-0x71C8 COMPARISON OPERATOR 0x71CE-0x71E7 FIELD OR CONSTANT REQUIREÄ 0x71E9-0x71F0 SECOND " 0x71F6-0x7212 ILLEGAL DIGIT FOR NUMBER BASĹ 0x7214-0x7245 SIZE IN BYTES IS TOO SMALL TO HOLD THE VALUE GIVEÎ 0x724F-0x7252 BYTE 0x7258-0x726F TOO MANY NESTED ()'S OR 0x7275-0x72BD WORKING STORAGE FULL: TRY USING MORE WORKING STORAGE, OR TRY 0x72C3-0x72D8 ILLEGAL XIT1 INSERTIOÎ 0x72DA-0x72E3 MERGE-ONLY 0x72E9-0x731C TAGSORT, AND INPUT FILE DRIVE SAME AS OUTPUT/C DRIVĹ 0x731D-0x7321 WORK 0x7327-0x7352 INVALID COMBINATION OF FIELD TEST ATTRIBUTEÓ 0x7354-0x738F MORE THAN ONE OF CR-DELIMITED, FIXED, VARIABLE, AND RELATIVĹ 0x7391-0x73BE MORE THAN ONE INPUT FILE WITH OUTPUT OPTION OR 0x73C4-0x73F7 MORE THAN ONE OUTPUT OPTION, OR AN OUTPUT OPTION AND 0x73FD-0x741E MERGE-ONLY INPUT FILE WITH TAGSORÔ 0x7420-0x742D SELECT/EXCLUDE 0x7433-0x7457 COLATING-SEQUENCE, ALTSEQ, AND EBCDIC 0x754A-0x747F NOT PRESENT IN THIS VERSIOÎ 0x7481-0x7485 FILE 0x748B-0x7494 NOT FOUNÄ 0x7496-0x749A DISK 0x74A0-0x74B8 FULL WHILE WRITING FILE 0x74C0-0x74CC DIRECTORY OF 0x74D2-0x74DF CLOSE FAILURE 0x74E5-0x74FC OVERLONG RECORD (LENGTH 0x7502-0x7506 ) IN 0x750C-0x7520 NOT A RELATIVE FILE: 0x7526-0x7550 INCORRECT RECORD GIVEN LENGTH FOR RELATIVE 0x7556-0x7564 INVALID LENGTH 0x756A-0x758A IN VARIABLE LENGTH OUTPUT RECORÄ 0x758C-0x759B COMMAND DECODING 0x75BF-0x75CC INTERNAL ERROŇ 0x75CE-0x75DA NO SUCH ERROŇ